Reasonable Doubt
The cold shoulder of a farmer was shoved everyone's way as he and his cantankerous mule shuffled down the cobblestone streets. Ladies strutted along, each with an air of self-worth and over-confidence fit enough to fill the entirety of earth's atmosphere. The children either fought over each others toys, or sneered at others, while a couple ran to play games, hoping to do so before they were shushed by the older adults. Amirah observed all of this from a remote location a top one of the houses in on the edges of the countryside. Her lip curled up and she sneered at the whole town all together. I hate visiting this rotting place. She didn't dare to step inside the town either, as they were very wary of strangers, with the civil war still taking root. The sun helped to ease her thoughts as a mellow wind tangled through her golden hair and bringing with it, the smells of spices, bread, and fruits. They may have been a mean town, but their food and cooking skills were definitely to be remembered, even if the chef looked ready to skewer someone's head at any moment. Ah, the Veya Kingdom. Lovely as ever. She thought sardonically and got up, her feet hitting the ground with a thump. But she made it a point to visit her "home kingdom" every once and a while to see its coming-along. The reason she lingered so long on the outskirts of Yetta Town, was the particular scent she had managed to catch. It puzzled her greatly, so she had resumed stalking about through the woods to the right of the town, searching. Amirah couldn't figure out what it was, she was resigned to head off to the next town soon, preferably using the long routes so she could stay away from civilization, and not have to explain her reasons and purpose. "I can't lose his scent, hell I can't afford to lose his scent". Tavrinth's thoughts echoed though his skull, its ringing echo and reverberation spoke volumes of how hard headed he really was. He had all the tools to stop El Saber Nuh in his tracks instead he fooled around allowed his opponent leisure time to run. "Damn it I allowed myself too much time to mess around and not take this serious, had I not found Eden and searched the Archives for what the hell he meant with the dawn of the new age, this PRP, I would have never learned the truth. The Potamelian Re-initialization Program, a magic spell meant to alter the genes of the current populace and overwrite them and turn them into Potamelians by affect the ethernano they can absorb, overwriting their past lives kills the former body and thus the Potamelian is born in their place and stead. I can't let that happen, but I can't compromise myself any more and let it slip dragons exist. It'll have to be touch and go from here. I put myself in one helluva hole and the world, but It is kind of fun having shit to do for a change". Tavrinth took to the skies his purple large wings taking residence on his back popping out beneath the flesh of his human guise, the one he Ordered himself to take. was a weird curse, but it had it's uses in such cases. With a single mighty flap he launched himself upward toward the clouds to mask his visage and approach from humans and others to avoid being spotted, he only hopped he was out of the range of the strongest and more powerful noses. Amirah paused on the outskirts of the forested area she was about to enter in, and threw out the intangible version of her magic to like a large force-field, feeling for any sort of presence in the woods besides the animals. She felt a sort of satisfaction at finding the woods empty, and took a step forward, before pausing in shock. Wait, that can't be right... Taking a few moments to recompose herself, Amirah flung out her magical power again, but cast it out wider and higher up, wincing when she indeed felt a presence. A rather large presence in the air that was not a bird. Because of her solar magic, she was able to feel and "taste" the differences in the air via all of the solar heat around her in the day time. And with it, she was able to detect a definite abnormality in the air. This doesn't seem right...And I know this kingdom doesn't have any air craft. Despite previously, basic, failed attempts. Still, she most definitely needed to investigate this, but she was a little worried if whatever it was, could feel her targeting her magic to track it. Shaking off her worries, she veered her course and started traversing through the forest, keeping her tabs on it, and increasing the radius of her magic every once in a while, to keep her track. What th- Tavrinth felt a growing signal originating somewhere below him but he was high up to track it with his eyes, relying only on his sense of perception and nose to guide him. Taking a whiff of air he was just about to address the signal when he noticed the scent of the Potamelian getting further and further away. Shit, it's too much going on today, I hope whatever that was isn't apart of what he's doing. tavrinth lamented to himself as he pushed forward passing over the awakening signal. Of all his curses none of them allowed him to create a clone of himself and simply investigate the source of power, whatever it was, it was faint from his location and it didn't seem dangerous, but it did raise a question. Tavrinth didn't like the idea of being ambushed but he was sure this Saber Nuh guy worked solo considering he had no friends and was the last of his scholars so to speak. Imma come back for whatever that was, for noe one thing at a time, get to scatter minded and the dominos get to falling all over the place. Tavrinth resumed his forward motion this time pushing even faster to make up for time lost in this brief but immediate pause. The scent of the potamelian seemed to lower and descend down into a plethora of tree's and rock like structures just at the end of the valley and strange plateau. tavrinth would follow him doggedly. Following the strange object in the air took her five minutes before she concluded to herself that she should of wore some different boots. One's more suited for walking and making her way across the countryside. Amirah had seen it pause, and became more wary of how she flung her carelessly out. Whatever it was, she could get a strong signal, but couldn't decide if it was friend of foe. Should I engage in battle? A part of her preened and was thrilled at the idea, while a more reasonable part of her tried to break in with reality. Well, I don't really know what exactly i'm going up against either. Her thoughts battled, so she instead decided to track it some more. After all, it wasn't causing destruction or anything. But then again, she was a rather impulsive and rash person. She resumed her walking, but picked up the pace, realizing that it was flying way faster than she could cover ground. Not thinking too much on it, she activated Solar Ray, turning her physiology into a mass of solar radiation, shooting off from the ground with a predetermined point in mind. She briefly came out of the spell due to it not allowing her to hover, and took a few moments to observe the creature from behind. Amirah definitely did not realize how huge it actually was, and looking closer, could see that it was male. From the shock she felt, she thought she was too close for comfort (which was still some ways away), but nevertheless entered the spell again and shot back towards the ground. Amirah banked at the last minute and took to shooting across the forested floor, but was forced out of her spell when she encountered a particularly shaded region and tumbled out. Regaining her footing, she sprinted from underneath the canopy to get a better visual from a ways in front of the creature. Now that she begin to think about it, it seemed almost draconic like. But that couldn't be true. The only dragons that she knew of where Sulwyn, the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail's parents, Tiamat and herself. The Veya Kingdom wasn't known to be even connected with dragons from 400 years ago, so it can't be, surely? Even so, she got in an observing stance, but still ready to fight if the need ever came, her right eye transforming into a cat-slit pupil with a golden sclera, as a result of her taxing power. Tavrinth's feet touched the ground and no sooner than he did, he resumed his humanoid form as walking around in his true form woulf make him a walking eyesore.. not to mention a large target for Nur, whom had already proven he was quite capable of taking him and his myriad of curses somewhat. "This guys seems pretty determined to duck off and lose me, clearly it's something here he doesn't want me to see and find. Once again he's being stingy with the goods and making me work for my hunt". Tavrinth tilted his nose upward to take a whiff of the air in taking it as he exhaled to restart and he noticed the Potamelians scent, but now in an area that seemed to have few people he smelled a third scent, one not to far from his position. It was not an animals, nor the potamelian scent. "So he has back up here waiting to ambush me, probably led me here to use this 3rd scent to try and stall me while he activated and finds the head of the God. Well ill just have to teach him that his little tricks won't derail me any further, is what I wanna say, but seriously this is just too much fun". Tavrinth dashed forward after that third scent determined to pinpoint it's location and rightfully confront it. Amirah had been content to lolly-gag around while seeking out her country's unknown visitor, until she glanced at the sky and saw—with a jolt—that it had veered its course and was heading straight for her. "Oh shit..." She had no idea what she was going up against, so to say she wasn't prepared would be an understatement. She put the sides of her hands together, and gathered solar energy into her palms. It was gaining quite a bit of distance and fast. Amirah formed a small compact ball before throwing her hands in front of her and unleashed a powerful stream-lined blast towards her target with her Solar Dragon's Fusion Cannon spell. The spell was great for long distance, but unfortunately dealt more damage if the target was closer. Which then again, Amirah was aiming to try and test the waters without too much damage. "Attacking me right off that bat? Look's like someone is very happy tp see me,a little too happy ... what kind of attack is that??" Tavrinth found himself gazing to see what kind of attack is was but at the current rate of speed it wouldn't matter because he was going to find out the hard way. "Yeaa I not about to try and test that not till I know what it can do. Explode!!! Tavrinth threw his arm forward using his vaunted Bomb Curse and created and explosion at the point of the blast heading toward him,using the explosion defensively to take out the blast and remove it's threat. "Now after such a warm welcome time to track the person responsible for it and introduce myself properly. I have manners unlike some people". Tavrinth having dealt with the blast aimed for him this time followed it's trajectory from whence it came to see who was the on that launched it at him Category:Roleplay